harry potter and teh half blood price
by elye
Summary: harry potter starts his 6th year after spending the summer with hermione
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince  
  
Chapter 1: The Dursley's  
  
Harry Potter was once again alone. He sat on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive, thinking about the events that had unfolded over the last year. Events that had resorted the greatest dark wizard the world had ever seen. Voldermort had returned and now Harry knew why Voldermort had tried to kill him all those years ago. It was all down to a prophecy that his least favourite teacher (apart from Snape) had given before she had even met Harry. The prophecy read 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the dark lord will mark him as an equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' Annoying though it was for professor Trelawney to be predicting Harry's death this time she needed to be taken seriously. This prophecy was true and what the future held for Harry.  
  
It was late in the night and even thought it was his birthday tomorrow he wasn't excited... the last term at Hogwarts Harry had seen his godfather Sirius Black murdered by his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange and then Dumbledore had told Harry that he was either to be murdered or he must become a murderer to stop Voldermort from taking over the Wizarding World. Harry lay on his bed trying to fall asleep and stop thinking about it... he tried to look at it from Hagrid's point of view ('what will come will come and we will face it when it does.') This made Harry feel slightly better knowing that he wouldn't have to fight alone and he would have the full support of the Order of The Phoenix. He heard a distant hoot and a now familiar owl flew through his open window, it was from his best friend Hermione Granger, although he and Hermione had become somewhat more then friends over the summer as Hermione had declared her true feelings for Harry in a letter in the first week of the holidays Harry still read and re- read the letter at least once a day, Harry lay back thinking about that day when Hermione's owl hooted lightly in his ear and Harry remembered that the owl was there and he took the letter of the owl which flew out the open window back to Hermione, he un rolled the parchment and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope that you are okay and are not worrying to much about your OWL results the results will be here soon and there is nothing you can do about them until they do. You're a great wizard Harry you really are. Anyway the reason I'm writing to you this late in the evening is I wondered if you would like to spend the rest of the summer here with me and we could then go to Sirius funeral together (I want to be there for you Harry I really do) and then mum and dad say that they can take us to Diagon ally and to get the Hogwarts express on September 1st write back soon. And we will pick you up at noon on Wednesday. I miss you lots Lots of love from Hermione xxx  
  
Harry couldn't write back quicker and he wrote on a piece of parchment 'That would be fantastic see you Wednesday Love you too xxxx' he tied it to Hedwig's leg and watched her fly from the window. Harry lay back and went to sleep thinking that this time in two days he would be with his Hermione again. 


	2. OWLS

O.W.L.S  
  
Harry woke late the next day, he was just preparing himself for his usual day of thinking about Hermione and Sirius and Hermione and Voldermort and Hermione and the second war and of course about Hermione when he heard a knock on his door and a young female voice sound  
  
'Come on Harry we nee to leave it's a long way back to my house' Harry jumped out of bed and was just pulling on his jeans when his door banged open and Hermione stood framed in the doorway  
  
'Hermione! I'm only wearing my boxers you could have waited.' Harry said half shocked but deeply embarrassed he could feel the blood throbbing in his head but he did sort of enjoy the look on Hermione's face, was she checking him out... she was definitely looking at him or rather his body, certainly not his face.  
  
Hermione seemed totally unembarrassed and merely replied. 'Harry we are sharing a room at my house we might as well get used to seeing each other like this its going to happen at some point over the next month isn't it'  
  
Harry had barely had a chance for this to reach his brain when Hermione said ' but well talk about that later we really have to go now because my parents are waiting to go it's a long way back to mine and we need to get home because we need to feed Crookshanks'  
  
And before Harry knew it his trunk as backed and he was in the back of the Grangers car and they were on their way to Hermione's. It was only then that Harry thought he didn't know where it was Hermione actually lived.  
  
'Hermione I've known you for five years now and I don't actually know where you live' Harry said interested in where he was actually going.  
  
'Oh I live in a large town in Yorkshire... it's a place called Huddersfield and its very quiet, you could almost call it the countryside'  
  
Harry who had previous experience with people form this county thought that it was strange that Hermione didn't have an accent and was just about to ask Hermione why she didn't have one when she answered his question for him.  
  
'When I started Hogwarts Dumbledore came to visit us, apparently he personally does visit those who have been accepted into Hogwarts who have no magical blood at all, its something to do with the international decree of sorcery. Anyway when talking to him I asked dif he could 'tone down' my accent because a strong Yorkshire accent made me sound a bit dumb and I didn't really want to give that impression, my parents were brought up down in Kent so they didn't have it so I was happy and that is how I come to have this voice.' She said  
  
The journey up the country was long and uncomfortable. Accommodating though the Grangers B.M.W was it was not really suitable for all of Harry's school equipment his broomstick, Hermione himself and Mr. and Mrs. Granger Harry was very much relived when they arrived at a lovely country cottage with bricks made of sandstone. Unlike 'The Burrow' it was neat and tidy but not uncomfortably so like the Dursley's house was. Hermione helped Harry carry his trunk up to her room. Harry followed Hermione into her room and looked around. It was a very large room with a lilac purple colour on the four walls and a white ceiling and a white carpet there had been a bed put against the opposite wall to Hermione's large single bed which was also purple. All other the walls where Wizarding books, muggle books fiction and non it was like a library all on its own. He opened a door to his left and found an extremely luxurious bathroom with a large shower and an even larger bath... Hermione was really suffering with her room at Hogwarts compared to this Harry thought.  
He turned to face Hermione who was looking at him as though waiting for his opinion  
  
'Its fantastic' he said to her,  
  
Hermione beamed at him and as they had already eaten them decided that it was time to go to bed as they had to be up early in the morning to collect their owl result that would be arriving ironically by owl. Harry said that he would get undressed in the bathroom and that Hermione should shout when she had got into ed. Ten minutes later they were both in bed and Harry was snoring in the deepest sleep he had been in since Cedric had died... for some reason a new location made him feel that little bit more combatable.  
  
Hermione however lay awake staring at Harry sleeping... ' why does he find me to ugly that he cant even change in the same room' she thought to herself ' am I that fat' with one last look at Harry she rolled over and whispered to the room ' I love you Harry Potter' and she fell asleep with silent tears pouring down her cheeks and into her bed.  
Harry was awoken by Hermione next morning she was wearing a long sleeved green top and a pair of jeans.  
  
'There here' she squealed at him. It looked as though she had been trying not to wake him for ages but couldn't hold on any longer. Harry took his envelope and ripped it open a large piece of parchment fell out Harry picked it up and began to read  
  
WIZARDING EDUCATION BORED ORDAINARY WIZARDING LEVELS OF HARRY JAMES POTTER  
  
HISTORY OF MAGIC..........P POTIONS..........O TRANSFIGURATION..........O DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS ..........O HERBOLOGY..........E CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES..........E ASTRONOMY..........A DIVINATION..........D CHARMS..........O ASTRONOMY PRACTICAL EXAM VOIDED DUE TO SPECIAL CIRCUMSTANCE And that was it Harry had got high enough grades to get onto his subjects to become an Auror and he just hope that Ron had done well enough as well Hermione naturally had got 11 outstanding owls but Harry didn't expect any less. He spent the day with Hermione the highlight being when Harry got an owl from pig Ron had copied his results sheet and sent it with a note  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione, Congratulations on your results- 'how does he...' Harry began but Hermione responded 'I sent them to him' Harry read on I'm really impressed Harry look at what I got before you read on.  
  
WIZARDING EDUCATION BORED ORDAINARY WIZARDING LEVELS OF RONALD BERTRUM WEASLEY  
  
HISTORY OF MAGIC..........P POTIONS..........O TRANSFIGURATION..........O DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS ..........O HERBOLOGY..........E CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES..........E ASTRONOMY..........A DIVINATION..........D CHARMS..........O ASTRONOMY PRACTICAL EXAM VOIDED DUE TO SPECIAL CIRCUMSTANCE  
  
Anyway mate as you can see I got identical results to you so we can train to become an Auror together see you on the Hogwarts express Ron  
  
Nothing could have pleased Harry more and he celebrated for the rest of the day with Hermione. When it came to going to bed the same events took place and when Hermione was in bed silently crying again she lent across her bed and opened her bed side table. Removing a small compass she again whispered 'I love you Harry Potter' crying silently she began to drag the compass across her wrist she felt the blood dribble out onto her bed.... 


	3. The Funeral

The Funeral  
  
Harry woke the next morning and again Hermione was already dressed 'How are you this morning sleepy head' she asked Harry laughed 'I'm great Hermione, I love it here and I love being with you' he leant across to kiss Hermione but she pulled away. Slightly embarrassed Harry asked Hermione what they were going to be doing that day, Harry didn't care as long as it took his mind of Sirius funeral which was going to take place the next day. He already knew how he was going to be getting there... they were going to go by floo powder from Hermione's to 12 Grimmauld place, as the rules of floo powder had changed and now any which or wizards home could be connected to the floo network I so desired so Hermione's place had been connected.  
  
Hermione suggested that, they go down to the lake that the grangers owned as it was a hot sunny day, the hottest day on record in fact and down there they could swim and sunbathe and just have a relaxing day. So after a breakfast of sausage egg bacon toast and orange juice (or at least that's what Harry had) and Hermione just had toast and a drink of water. They then went back upstairs and changed into stuff to go down to the beach in. Harry pulled on a pair of blue swimming shorts and just a white t shirt. Hermione came out of the bathroom and she was wearing a colourful bikini (she was relived that what she had done the previous evening hadn't left any marks.) Harry felt his jaw drop Hermione looked absolutely stunning and he couldn't stop staring at her wonderful body. He managed to tear his eyes away from Hermione's body and five minutes later they were walking down the garden and climbing over the style into the area were the smallish lake sat It had trees around it so there was lots of privacy but the sun still blazed over head. Hermione suddenly had an idea on how to get Harry to touch her. 'Harry' she asked 'I forgot to put sun cream on my back do you think that you could do it for me' she said in an innocent voice 's-sure' Harry replied and he walked over and took the sun cream out of Hermione's hand. She lay on her front and felt Harry's slightly trembling hands rub the cold cream into her back making small circular movements rubbing it in. Hermione's skin felt wonderfully soft and Harry was slightly disappointed when it was done. He had a thrilling thought then though. He turned to Hermione and asked her 'h-Hermione c-could you put some on my b- back as well. Hermione laughed to her self but was more than willing to oblige and made sure she took as long as she possibly could doing it.  
  
That day Hermione and Harry splashed around in the lake swimming play fighting and sunbathing and just chatting to each other. Anything to keep their mind of the funeral tomorrow. When it was time to go in for dinner they picked up their towels and walked into the house. Hermione went into the bathroom to change and Harry changed in the bedroom. When they were both changed they went down to a wonderful dinner of home made chicken pie mashed potatoes runner beans and gravy. Harry thought that it tasted wonderful and when he had eaten as much as he could (he had 3 bowls of home made ice cream after) he went back upstairs with Hermione to go to bed 'We've got to leave at 8 o clock tomorrow Harry' she told him 'Ok make sure you wake me up then' Harry replied 'Ok I will' she laughed That night for the first time they changed for bed in the same room. Hermione lay in bed watching Harry fall asleep and once it looked as though Harry was sleeping she whispered 'I love you Harry Potter'  
  
She rolled over to sleep her self when she heard Harry whisper back 'I love you to Hermione Granger'  
  
Hermione rolled over and smiled to herself and fell asleep dreaming of her Harry.  
  
Hermione woke Harry up early next morning she was already dressed in black robes and she had her hair in an elegant half up half down ponytail, she had clearly made an effort to tame her bushy hair, to Harry she looked absolutely perfect. Harry went into the bathroom and showered quickly and got out and dressed in his new black dress robes. When Harry left the bathroom it all seemed so much more real as they went down stairs and prepared to go to number 12 Grimmauld place. Harry went first and picked up some of the floo powder threw it into the fire the flames turned a bright green '12 Grimmauld place' he shouted and stepped into the fire. The spinning sensation began but stopped almost immediately. He stepped out of the fire and was almost immediately followed by Hermione. They walked up the stairs from the kitchen to the hall area were they were meeting. Harry stepped through the door and was shocked at how many people were there. Lupin, Mad –eye Moody, Mr. and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Charlie, Bill and even Percy was there, also Dumbledore and McGonagall. And the rest of the Order had turned out. Harry had never been to a Wizarding funeral and didn't quite know what to expect. 'its time to go' Lupin's voice came as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and they left out of the door where the cars were waiting to take them to wherever it was they went. Of course the cars were magically modified to carry more people. The journey following the coffin was uneventful and they arrived at a church, a normal muggle church. Sirius's coffin was removed from the car and placed on the shoulders of Mr. Wesley, Lupin, Mad- eye Moody, and Bill and Charlie Weasley. The coffin was carried into the church and Harry and the others followed in and sat down.  
  
The vicar stood up and began the service,  
  
'We are gathered here today to morn the passing of Sirius Black and to honour his life and memory. I personally didn't know Sirius as he was a man who preferred, or rather had to remain anonymous. He was a great wizard and a considerable asset to both the order of the phoenix and to Harry, his godson.'  
  
The service went on with speeches remembering Sirius from both Lupin and from Dumbledore. After the speeches Sirius body was lowered into the ground and the final speech was made by the vicar.  
  
They all then returned back to Grimmauld place for the reading of the will. Dumbledore read it to the gathered order.  
  
The Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black.  
  
If you are reading this I have obviously passed on. My only hope is that I died fighting rather then imprisoned in my own home.  
  
'Firstly and most importantly is the care of Harry as I was his legal guardian he now needs a new one. I would be honoured if Mr. Arthur and Mrs. Molly Weasley would consent to being Harry's new legal guardians.' Dumbledore stopped and looked at the Weasley's  
  
'We'd be honoured' Mrs. Weasley said  
  
Dumbledore continued. 'I would like to then give the black fortune the Weasley's as well, I couldn't think of a more worthy family. Thirdly I would like to leave number 12 Grimmauld place to my godson Harry potter on the condition that it remain the headquarters of the order of the phoenix for as long as necessary. And finally I know that a lot of you like the items in the house so you may take whatever you wish the rest of you. (But make sure you leave some stuff for Harry he does need to live there after all)  
  
Finally I would like to wish all of you the best of luck in the fight against Voldermort and no offence but I don't want to see any of you soon.  
  
The evening passed slowly and after a dinner prepared by Mrs. Weasley Harry and Hermione returned back home.  
  
'Hermione,' Harry said, did you mean what you said last night. 'Of course I did Harry I really love you' she replied 'I love you too' Harry said and he leant across and kissed her gently on the lips. 


	4. The Hogearts Express

**The Hogwarts express **

All too quickly for Harry the rest of the summer went past and he was spending his last evening with Hermione at her house. They had been to Diagon ally that day to collect their books for the next year. It felt strange that they were know buying books for there N.E.W.T.S (nastily exhausting Wizarding tests) because Harry still remembered his first day as though it as yesterday. And he still didn't like Snape.

For there last night Mrs. Granger had cooked an amazing roast dinner, roast beef, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, sausages wrapped in bacon and thick homemade gravy. There was also home made apple sauce as well. After Harry and Hermione went up to bed, they had to be up early the next morning and wanted to get an early night... or at least early compared to what they were used to.

When Harry and Hermione finally got into bed though some forty minutes later (Hermione had spent a long time in the bathroom) Harry didn't feel remotely bit tired and he found himself again thinking about the prophecy and about the order of the phoenix. He so desperately wanted to talk about it but he wasn't sure weather Hermione would understand or not. He was just about to speak to Hermione when she said 'oh I cant wait to go back to school tomorrow' she said in an almost wistful voice ' I cant wait to see everybody and it will be a lot better for you as well Harry as they know that you are telling the truth about Voldermort and how he has returned it will make your year much more enjoyable.'

Harry thought about this and he replied ' I know it will be much better but i'm still going to miss playing quiditch I don't think I could spend another year watching the cup won or lost I really want to be playing it.'

Harry felt Hermione's soft breath on his cheek. She had obviously got out of bed and she had come and sat on the side of his bed to talk. She bent low down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

'What was that for' Harry asked in a shocked voice

'Being you Harry' Hermione replied and with a kiss on his lips she got up and went back to bed.

Harry slept very well for his last night. He dreamed about Hermione again... she weaved in and out of his dreams each time she appeared she was wearing less and less clothes... no shirt.... No shirt or skirt.... No bra.... No knickers... Harry reached out to hold Hermione in his arms....

'Harry you must get up we've got to get up and go we're leaving in 15 minutes Harry could feel that he was still thinking of his dream and his penis was still hard..

'I shouldn't be thinking of Hermione in this way' he said to himself. Hermione had already returned back downstairs and Harry changed quickly and carried his trunk downstairs and into the boot of Mr. Granger's car. Within 5 minutes they were silently sitting in the back of Mr. Granger's car and were on their way to Charring Cross station. It took a lot longer to get there in a Muggle car as you got stuck in the traffic but in very little time they arrived at the station and, trunks loaded onto the one trolley Harry and Hermione turned to say goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

'Thank you for having me' Harry said shaking Mr. grangers hand and then turning to face Mrs. Granger he said ' I had a really good time it was great to be somewhere that people don't flinch every time I walk into a room'

'That's ok Harry' said Mrs. Granger ' it was a pleasure having you and you are always welcome... after all we are your designated carer now but I still think it best that you stay with your aunt and uncle at least for the time being.

With that Harry and Hermione walked into the station and carefully hand in hand walked between the wall between platforms nine and ten.

Sitting there belching black steam everywhere was the crimson train that would take Harry back to his spiritual home. Harry was just thinking about getting back when he heard his name shouted across the station.

'HARRY, HERMIONE' it was Ron and he came running over. Harry quickly let go of Hermione's hand. They needed to tell him they were an item rather then him finding out like that.

'What have you to been up to all summer then' Ron asked inquisitively. 'I've spent the summer back at The Burrow. I've really been practising quiditch for the next year. I got mum to charm an old quaffle so that it would fly at the hoops. Sort of like a bluddger so that I could practise saving it. It was quite good actually i've improved loads to be honest I think that we will have a better chance of winning the cup again this year.'

'Less of the we Ron mate I can't play remember. Life long suspension. If you remember' Harry said in a hollow voice

'Ah you're only suspended as long as that stupid Umbridge woman was at Hogwarts' Ron responded

'Maybe we will have to wait and see.'

The journey to Hogwarts was uneventful and Harry saw a few of his old friends who all shouted out to him. Eventually the Hogwarts express pulled into Hogsmede station and there was the usual rush to get off the train.

Harry Hermione and Ron were just getting off the train when they heard the usual call of ' firs yers this way common mov along now'

'Hi Hagrid' the trio called to Hagrid. He acknowledged them with a wave and the trio got into the now not horseless driven carriages carry them up to the school. The bumpy ride took no time at all. As the three friends walked into the hall they sat down at their table and waited for the welcoming feast to begin.


	5. Hope, Shocks, and Despair

**Hope, Shocks, and Despair**

Harry, Ron and Hermione continued to walk up to the castle. There was the general murmur of excitement as the new school year stared and yet again a new defence against the dark arts teacher would be starting to teach them.

"I wonder who we'll get this year for defence lessons' Hermione asked out of breath from the long climb up to the castle and due to the poor weather that the country had been facing... the worst for five hundred and nine years the climb had turned into a treacherous mud slide and every few steps a student would loose their footing and go sliding down the hill taking a few more kids out with him or her. It was actually quite funny to watch, but it did look very painful.

'Yeah... well we will find out soon won't we' Harry said. 'And I wish they would do something about this stupid hill its getting bloody ridiculous and it's just so.....' Just what it was they never found out as a second year Hufflepuff came sliding into Harry completely wiping him out and sending him sliding down the hill in hot pursuit off the Hufflepuff boy. Ron and Hermione laughing together at Harry s misfortune carried on up the hill to the castle both arriving unscathed. 10 minutes later Harry arrived looking very cold and wet but after a quick charm he looked as good as new and took his usual seat between Ron and Hermione and looked up at the staff table. Were there were the usual absences of Professor McGonagall and Hagrid but the seat that was usual reserved for the defence against the dark arts post was taken by... Harry couldn't believe his eyes he looked again for sitting in the chair smiling back at the sea of young faces was none other then...

'Professor Lupin' Harry shouted waving. Lupin smiled and nodded. Harry couldn't wait for lessons to start if Lupin was to be teaching them this year.

The Sorting began shortly after this, the students were brought in by Hagrid. Professor McGonagall must be busy Hermione whispered in Harry's ear and sensing the opportunity to plant a small kiss on his cheek. Nobody saw this though Harry smiled and squeezed Hermione's hand under the table. The sorting began but without the sorting hats song the roll of students was read off by Dumbledore in McGonagall's absence.

Dumbledore was just coming to the end of the list when the doors to the great hall burst open and two red heads came running through the hall.

'Oh yes' smiled Dumbledore. 'I almost forgot coming back most graciously so that they can finish their final year are Fred and George Weasley they will of course be returning to Gryffindor' the crowd of student were all cheering... well at least all of them the Slytherins all remained in there seats. Fred and George had become Hogwarts legend after making umbrages life as head teacher hell and most the crowd thought that this was brilliant... even Tiny Professor Flitwick as cheering with everybody else.

'Yes yes it's good to have you two back' Dumbledore continued 'now it's onto the normal speech I' afraid. Ever bashing boomerangs and fanged Frisbees have been banned as has magic between classes you don't need to be told this you older ones so I hope that this is just being told to the first years who don't know any better. We have two new members of staff this year well I say two staff replacements is what I mean to say and even then Professor Lupin isn't new and he will be taking up his old post of defence against the dark arts after finally a truly great man if I don't say so myself and I don't want to seem bigheaded as it was me managed to find a cure for wearwolfism. So a de-wolfed Professor Lupin will be returning to his Dark arts post. The other post has been filled on a completely different reasoning and has only been made today... It is my sad duty to inform you that in the early hours of this morning September 1st 2005 Minerva McGonagall was killed by Lord Voldermort and a group of death eaters. The reason for this brutal attack is known to us but before I can explain you must understand that you are completely safe inside the walls of Hogwarts and you can come to no harm whilst here. I am very sorry to put you through this ordeal but there is yet more tragic news to come I firstly must explain how this tragic event happened. Or at least as well as I can.

' Minerva was an outstanding teacher at this school serving as head of Gryffindor, transfiguration teacher, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts and she was also the secret keeper of the school, this is why it was her telling you the location of the school and not I, she told you how to get here thus intrusting her secret within you. She was a true Gryffindor until the end bold and brave in the face of danger and she would rather die fighting and refusing to give what Voldermort wanted she would rather die then betray the trust that I had put in her and for that I am eternally grateful and hope that she would rest in piece and be remembered as one of the strongest characters the school has ever seen. She was tortured to death by Voldermort with the crurtias curse as she would not tell him how to get into Hogwarts I know this is a lot to take in but unfortunately Minerva was not alone when this tragic event took place she was in the company of a young man, and a student of this school. She was with Dean Thomas A 6th year Gryffindor. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and we have lost a truly great student I know ask you to all stand for a one minute silence to remember a truly great member of staff and a truly spectacular student.'

The silence was only punctured by the sobs of some of the students Harry Ron were to shocked to react Hermione was in floods of tears, McGonagall was like a second mum to her and she was truly devastated by this news. Harry put his arm around her and Hermione buried her head in his shoulder.

The Feast that night was a very sombre occasion and was almost eaten in complete silence. Nobody seemed to be interested in it and shortly Dumbledore had stood up again and told the students that they may go to bed. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked in a daze up to the fat lady and gave the password 'Minerva McGonagall' the password had been chosen so that she may never truly leave the castle. They went into the house and up to bed. Nobody could quite remember a night like this in the history of Hogwarts. Nobody knew what to say or do so the house just went to bed in a stunned state of mind. Many having a restless night involving McGonagall being brutally murdered with themselves standing at their side.


End file.
